


You’ve got to try it for yourself

by RagtimeCat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ben Solo, Exhibitionism, Multi, No Pregnancy, Not Your Average Size Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Strap-Ons, Switch Rey, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Rose Tico, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagtimeCat/pseuds/RagtimeCat
Summary: “Ben,” Rey murmurs. “I love the way you fuck me, but Rose is a goddamn wizard with a strap-on. It’s too bad you can’t experience it.”She’s joking, but Rose shoots up to a sitting position, staring at Ben. A minute later, he follows, apparently in some silent communication with her.“Or can he?” Rose asks, sounding far too pleased about something.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Hidden Gems, Reylo Pegging Fics, The Sub!Ben Collection





	You’ve got to try it for yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea kicking around for months. Enjoy my take on the size kink and my F/F/M contribution to the [Reylo Pegging Fics collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Pegging).

Rey loves it when Ben watches Rose fuck her with a strap-on. True, they all love watching and being watched, but there’s just something about watching her normally uptight, controlled boyfriend absolutely lose it as their girlfriend fucks her.

“Rose,” he gasps, stroking himself faster. “Rose, I need you to make her come. I can’t—I can’t hold out much longer.”

Rey can imagine Rose’s smirk. She can’t actually _see_ it because she’s on her hands and knees so that she can watch Ben, but she knows them both well enough to know how Rose is taking this. “Sure you can,” she practically purrs, but she starts fucking Rey a little harder anyway, making Rey gasp.

“Oh, _god_ , Rose,” Rey gasps, shifting her hips to meet Rose’s thrusts. She wants to put on a bit of a show for both of them, after all.

It’s not entirely an act; even from the first time she and Rose had sex, they’ve both had an uncanny sense of what makes the other tick, and it only got better when Ben walked in on Rose fingerfucking Rey in the kitchen one day. He’d later admitted that he felt guilty about watching them while jerking off, but there had been nothing to need to feel guilty for. Rey and Rose had been hoping for that outcome all along.

Their relationship is probably the one time that the “hooking up with your roommate(s) is a terrible idea” rule had been wrong. It’s been nearly a year, and Rey has never been happier.

Now, she can tell that Rose is getting close by the gasp that just left her mouth. One of the reasons Rey enjoys this so much is knowing how much Rose gets off on fucking her. Rose, as it turns out, is _very_ giving.

Rey is always willing to receive.

“Rose, don’t stop,” she moans. “ _Fuck_ , I’m almost there. Just a little—”

“Jesus _fuck,_ you two,” Ben moans. “I— _oh._ ”

It’s the image of Ben coming while making eye contact with her that does Rey in. She’s _probably_ saying something to them, but she’s too lost in pleasure to pay attention to what she’s saying.

Rose, likewise, is teetering on the edge, still pounding into Rey. It’s only when Rey starts to feel overstimulated that Rose comes with a shriek that hopefully their neighbors don’t hear.

The sex is mindblowing and all, but Rey’s favorite part might be the way they all curl up on the bed together afterwards. Rey is on her back with Rose on one side and Ben on the other, enjoying the moment. “Ben,” she murmurs. “I love the way you fuck me, but Rose is a goddamn wizard with a strap-on. It’s too bad you can’t experience it.”

She’s joking, but Rose shoots up to a sitting position, staring at Ben. A minute later, he follows, apparently in some silent communication with her.

Rey is mildly annoyed by this sudden flurry of movement while she’s still trying to enjoy her post-orgasmic bliss, but she sits up as well and takes in the looks on her partners’ faces. Rose has a giant shit-eating grin on her face. Ben is smiling as well, although he’s as red as a tomato.

“Or can he?” Rose asks, sounding far too pleased about something.

It takes Rey a minute to comprehend, and by then, Rose is adding, “No pressure, of course. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Ben.”

“No, I—” His gaze slides to Rey’s as if he’s going to ask her something. Whatever he sees in her expression must give him his answer, because he says to Rose, “If you’re as good as Rey says you are, I want to experience it for myself.” His face is still red, but he says the words with such certainty that Rey shivers in anticipation.

Well, shit. Rey has never considered pegging, but now that it’s come up, she wants to watch Rose fuck Been more than anything.

* * *

They don’t get into it immediately. There’s research to be done, boundaries to set, and new equipment to buy. And anyway, Rey enjoys the anticipation that comes from deciding to try something new together.

Neither Rose nor Ben admits to having considered this possibility before, although Rose later says she’s surprised it hasn’t occurred to her to try it before. “I mean, you know how massive he is,” she tells Rey. “He’d look so good getting fucked by someone my size, wouldn’t he?”

Rey has to agree, and her suspicions are confirmed on the day they finally do it. She’s just planning on watching; she’s more than happy enough to let them do their thing.

There’s a bit of initial fumbling as they try to figure out how to arrange themselves. Rose is a foot shorter than Ben, so in the end they decide it’s easiest if Ben lays on his back. This has the benefit of the two of them being able to look at each other, and they both comment on how different the angle is from it is when Rose is riding his cock instead.

“Tell me to stop at any time,” Rose reminds him as she slicks up the toy with lube.

“I will,” Ben replies. He sounds a little nervous, but judging from the way he’s gripping the base of his cock, he’s ready for this.

Rey is, too. Her default reaction to seeing Rose in a strap-on is arousal, but watching Rose slowly slide into Ben has Rey soaked. She’s so much smaller than him, which makes it that much hotter to see her taking charge with him in such a vulnerable position.

Rose agrees with Rey, evidently. “God, look at you, Ben,” she tells him. “You’re taking my cock so well. Do you like it?”

“God _damn_ ,” he hisses. “I love it.”

“Are you ready for more?”

“ _Yes._ Please.”

Normally, Rey has no problem telling them how good they look when they’re having sex, but she’s almost afraid to interrupt right now. Ben still looks a little tense, something that Rose picks up as well. “Are you sure you can take it?”

“Just—go slow.”

“Anything you want,” Rose promises. “You look gorgeous like this, Ben.”

“ _Fuck._ ” He doesn’t seem to be capable of a more coherent response at the moment.

After a few slow, shallow thrusts from Rose, he relaxes and starts to speak. “Jesus Christ, Rey, you weren’t kidding. This feels _amazing._ ”

She takes this as her cue to speak. “You wouldn’t believe how hot you two look right now,” she tells them. “I love watching Rose fuck you. God, I’m so turned on I can barely think straight.” She looks to Rose, silently asking permission.

Her girlfriend doesn’t deny her. “Go ahead, Rey,” she says, moving a little faster. “I want to watch you touch yourself while I fuck Ben. See if I can make him come before you do.”

Rey wasn’t exaggerating; it’s a relief when she slides one finger inside, then another. She’s so wet that they slide in easily, making her wonder if she should grab a dildo. But no, if she did that, she’d miss out on the scene in front of her.

Instead, she adds a third finger, then slides her other hand between her legs to rub tight circles around her clit. There. That’s better.

Rose shifts her position a little bit, changing the angle at which she’s thrusting into Ben. It must have been an improvement, because on her next thrust he lets out a loud curse. “Oh, fuck me, that’s _incredible_.”

“I _am_ fucking you,” Rose points out. Despite herself, Rey laughs.

The new and improved angle is doing wonders for Ben, which, in turn, is doing wonders for Rey. He’s panting, precum practically dripping from his cock. The sight is so enticing that Rey has half a mind to ask if she can suck him off.

The thought of blowing Ben while Rose fucks him is what does Rey in. Her orgasm takes her by surprise, causing her to make a noise that’s embarrassingly close to a shriek as pleasure bursts through her body. She comes down from her high enough to hear Rose say, “Did you hear that, Ben? Rey just made herself come watching me fuck you.”

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Apparently, Ben has lost the ability to form coherent sentences. God, Rey loves seeing him lose control like this. “I need—”

It’s like Rose can read his mind. “Rey, mind lending us a hand?”

Rey’s limbs are still feeling shaky from her orgasm, but she wants to be a part of this. Not that it’s a huge part; she barely has to touch Ben’s cock before he’s coming all over them.

He’s a complete wreck, and Rey loves them both for it.

After they clean up, Rose is the one who ends up sandwiched between Ben and Rey. “So, Rose,” Rey asks, playing with her hair. “How does it compare, fucking Ben to fucking me?”

Rose laughs, leaning in to kiss her. “You know I can’t answer that question. I will gladly fuck either of you any time.” She and Rey shift position to look at Ben. “That is, if you want to,” Rose says to him.

“I am definitely not going to say no to that,” he says, giving them a bashful smile. “Rey wasn’t kidding when she called you a wizard with a strap-on.”

They all laugh. “Never have I been so glad that I ignored the ‘don’t fuck your roommate’ rule,” Rose says.

Rey and Ben are quick to agree.

  
  



End file.
